Northern Frights
'Northern Frights '''is a Christmas special of HTFF. Roles Starring * Aurora * Daydream Featuring * Josh * Stacy * Celeste Appearances * Santa Claus Plot Aurora treks along a snowy hill with some friends, and Daydream, who just happened to tag along. Upon reaching the top, Celeste assembles her telescope as Aurora eagerly awaits to see something she's been dying for her whole life. Daydream is confused about what everyone is looking at, until turning around. He becomes the first to capture a glimpse of an Aurora Borealis. However, he imagines the lights as part of an alien spacecraft and runs away screaming. Celeste looks at them in awe, while Josh and Stacy hold hands at their romantic if chilly date. But Aurora misses the display of lights as she tries to calm down Daydream. They slip on ice and Daydream tumbles down the hill. Aurora gets her tongue stuck to the ground, preventing her from looking up at the sky. Her friends are much to amazed by the hypnotic Northern Lights to notice. Daydream gets knocked against several rocks and snow chunks before coming to a stop at a ledge. Suddenly, he apparently hears maniacal laughter and sees an unidentified object flying through the sky. He imagines it being an alien invasion, when it is actually Santa Claus riding his sleigh. He passes through the lights, somewhat puzzling Celeste as she captures it through her telescope. Not willing to have earth be enslaved during the holidays, Daydream decides to put a halt to the "invasion". He throws a snowball and causes Santa's reindeer to fly off course. Some gifts fall out of the sleigh, two of which crush Josh and Stacy. Also falling out are lumps of coal, which Celeste mistakes as a meteor shower. One of the coals hit her telescope, lodging it through her brain. Santa looks for a nice place to park his sleigh until his reindeer are ready to take off again. He ends up running over Daydream, who was oblivious to his oncoming fate, as he was too busy celebrating the defeat of the aliens. Meanwhile, Aurora finally frees her tongue, but has unfortunately missed the Northern Lights. However, Santa approaches her with a gift: a flashlight that can imitate the Aurora Borealis. Despite once again missing the actual lights, Aurora treasures her gift, as Santa flies off into the sky to deliver the rest of his gifts. Moral "''Light up your holiday spirit." Deaths # Josh and Stacy are crushed by gift boxes. # Celeste's telescope is pushed into her head. # Daydream is ran over by Santa's reindeer and sleigh. Trivia * This is one of two episodes in Season 57, along with Gift it Your All, that is a Christmas special. * This marks the second time Celeste and Daydream encounter Santa, after Telescope Kringle and Imagination Kringle, respectively. * Celeste's death is similar to Cuddles' death in Strain Kringle. * Josh and Stacy were about to kiss before their demise. Category:Season 57 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Christmas Episodes